1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a variably proportional mixing device, and, more particularly, to such a variably proportional mixing device having two separate reservoirs for fluids such as oil and gasoline and a variably adjustable valve system that allows for the simultaneous pouring and mixing of the two fluids in a wide selection of ratios within the device or the spout thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems for mixing two components in a predetermined ratio have long been known in the industry. A particular application of such systems relates to the admixture of two fluids, such as gasoline and oil, which mixture is necessary for the smooth operation of certain types of engines, such as two-cycle engines. Such engines are of the type that are frequently used for household equipment such as mowers, trimmers, blowers, edgers, snow blowers and chainsaws, as well as for recreational purposes, such as motorcycles, jet skis, snowmobiles and boats. Each type of engine may require a different ratio of gasoline to oil, which ratio must be maintained in order to prevent any damage from occurring to the engine and to extend the lifetime of such engine as long as possible.
In the typical system for mixing the fluids, a container is provided for each of the fluids, and a separate container may or may not be provided for the mixture. Since different engines require a different ratio of mixtures, the proper ratio must first be determined, and the appropriate amount of each fluid must then be measured out. Each fluid is then added to the separate container (or one fluid may be added to the other fluid's container) and the two fluids mixed together, such as by shaking. The mixed fluid may then be used in a particular application that requires such a fixed ratio.
The problems with such a system are numerous. First and foremost, only one pre-determined ratio may be mixed in the container at one time. Since many households have more than one two-cycle engine, multiple mixing containers are required to satisfy the various ratios demanded by these different engines. This system also tends to be unreliable, since it requires accurate measuring of each of the separate fluids. This system is also complicated and requires several different containers for mixing just one ratio. Furthermore, regardless of how much of the combined fluid is necessary, this system requires that a fixed amount of each fluid be used (e.g., a gallon of gasoline), often resulting in a tremendous amount of waste.
There are currently a number of such devices currently on the market, including the Gas Canplastic, the 2-Mixer and the Accu-Mix.
Examples of systems for mixing oil and gas in a predetermined ratio are also disclosed in the patent prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,154, which issued to Cheresko on Jun. 26, 2001 for “Oil and gas metering and measuring device,” teaches a fluid metering and measuring device having a filling chamber with a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet with a plunger disposed within the chamber to create a vacuum in the chamber to cause a fluid, e.g. oil to flow into chamber and gradations to indicate the amount of oil drawn into the chamber to ensure proper fluid ratios.
The use of separate chambers for the fluids and a mixing zone is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,871, which issued to Jonas, et al. on Jun. 27, 2000 for “Method and device for combining at least two fluid media,” which teaches a device having first and second fluid chambers connected to a flow region and mixing zone and at least one inlet opening for diverting part of the first fluid medium from the first chamber into the second chamber wherein the second chamber is provided with at least one opening into the flow region for discharging the second fluid medium displaced into it by the first fluid medium.
Other examples of containers for use in mixing two fluids, such as oil and gas, include U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,833, which issued to Huddleston, et al. on Apr. 11, 1989 for “Measuring, metering, and mixing can for gasoline and oil” discloses a measuring, metering, and mixing can including gasoline and containers and a plunger-cylinder metering unit for withdrawing a selected amount of oil from the oil container and injecting the same into the gasoline can for producing an oil-gasoline mixture. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,835, which issued to Stadler on Jan. 24, 1978 for “Fuel and lubricant mixer” discloses a device to proportionately mix fuel and lubricant having a cylindrical lubricant container, a columnar fuel delivery inlet which perpendicularly angles to merge with and to feed fuel into a conical funneled mixing chamber immediately below the base of the lubricant supply container, and an axially secured butterfly lever in the line of fuel inlet travel which is depressed by passing fuel to thereby activates a spring-loaded piston valve which allows a proportionate flow of lubricant to the mixing chamber.
Much of the prior art is not necessarily directed to the mixture of oil and gasoline, although it is clearly the intention that such systems and methods may be so used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,995, which issued to Gantzer on Apr. 18, 1995 for “Container assembly for mixing liquids in predetermined ratios” discloses a container assembly having an outer container and at least one inner container whose internal volume has the same ratio to the remaining internal volume of the outer container as the desired ratio of liquids to be mixed wherein an orifice in the inner container establishes communication between the lower end portions of the two containers so that a previously mixed liquid mixture of a predetermined ratio resides at the same level in both containers. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,373, which issued to Penn, et al. on Jul. 11, 1989 for “Apparatus for proportioning or for proportioning and mixing plural different fluid compositions” discloses an apparatus for proportioning and dispensing at least two different fluids including a cartridge having separate chambers for containing separate fluid compositions to be proportioned and dispensed and a valve structure for controlling the flow of the fluid compositions through passageways, for preventing run-on of the fluid compositions through the respective passageways due to decompression of the fluid compositions upon removal of an extruding pressure, and thereby for preventing dispensing of the fluid compositions through the respective passageways in proportional ratios other than a desired predetermined proportional ratio.
A control valve particularly suitable for mechanical refrigeration systems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,128, which issued to Gotzenberger on Dec. 26, 1978 for “Control Valve.” This patent discloses a spherical valve operable by turning the valve body about an axis perpendicular to the direction of the fluid flow.
It should be appreciated that the mixing systems need not be limited to fluids. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,540, which issued to Colin, et al. on Feb. 26, 1991 for “Unit dosage dispenser for dental impression materials” discloses an apparatus for dispensing, in sequence, a unit dosage of several elastomeric impression materials of different viscosities so as to permit a dental impression to be taken under aseptic conditions in the preparation of a dental restoration.
Numerous other examples of mixing systems and methods are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,536, which issued to Jacobs, et al. on May 18, 2004 for “Apparatus and method for measuring, mixing, and dispensing fluids”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,134, which issued to Andrews on Feb. 8, 2000 for “Mixing and dispensing container”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,249, which issued to Grosse on Sep. 2, 1997 for “All in one measure/funnel/pour/mix/shake container”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,245, which issued to Merhar on Sep. 5, 1995 for “Graduated proportioning and mixing container”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,742, which issued to Mowry on Dec. 27, 1994 for “Gas-oil mixture aid”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,610, which issued to Levison on Mar. 22, 1994 for “Mixing can having a hinged cap with an integral measuring cup”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,460, which issued to Reed on Jun. 23, 1992 for “Multi-purpose container system for loading liquid dispenser”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,016, which issued to Waring on Apr. 28, 1992 for “Fuel container system”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,927, which issued to Grinde on Aug. 29, 1989 for “Blow molded two-compartment container”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,993, which issued to Toole on Oct. 25, 1988 for “Oil and gasoline mixing device”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,393, which issued to Kwast on Jan. 26, 1988 for “Ratio Mix container”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,777, which issued to Soler on May 20, 1986 for “Mixing apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,470, which issued to Tussing on Nov. 6, 1984 for “Gas cap”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,273, which issued to Isberg on Oct. 13, 1981 for “Fluid proportioning device”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,846, which issued to Barnett on Oct. 6, 1981 for “Liquid proportioning container”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,653, which issued to Armstrong, et al. on Jan. 29, 1980 for “Liquid metering and mixing device”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,629, which issued to Hope on Mar. 21, 1978 “Oil to gasoline ratio measuring device”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,105, which issued to Johnson, Jr. on Apr. 6, 1976 for “Proportioning and mixing graduate”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,231, which issued to Ajero on Mar. 13, 1973 for “Add-on Oil-Fuel Metering Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,204, which issued to Bottger on Apr. 25, 1972 for “Set of Containers for Two Liquids”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,940, which issued to Cella on Jun. 1, 1971 for “Multiple compartment dispenser container with check valves”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,162, which issued to Spexarth on May 30, 1961 for “Apparatus for providing a proper mixture of fuel and oil for an internal combustion engine.”
As will be appreciated, none of these prior patents even address the problem faced by applicant let alone offer the solution proposed herein.